Costume
by Madame aZure
Summary: To think that his comrades would betray him like this! After putting his trust in them, after fighting side-by-side with them. Unbelievable!


**Title:** Costume

 **Writer:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse;

 **Pairing:** Tao/Takeo/M-21

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship;

 **Rating:** T;

 **Warnings:** this fanfiction contains foul language and OCC-ness. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

It was quiet… too quiet. The darkness around him was unsettling – he could feel he was being hunted. Someone was lurking in the shadows, watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His gaze shifted from side to side, trying to find the enemy, sweat trickling down his neck, hands trembling, a cold shiver rippling through him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go, just like he couldn't shake the ominous feeling he had. He hated this game, where he was playing the pray part, just waiting to be assaulted by the predator. He breathed deeply to calm himself: he just had to make to safety and everything would be over.

Thankfully he reached the door, opening it as quietly as he could, so he won't signal the enemy of his position. Before he even passed the threshold, he heard someone charging at him. He quickly spun around, just to be tackled down by the enemy, who pushed him into someone else's arms, both him and his two assailants falling on the floor with a loud thud.

"Aha, got you!" Tao exclaimed happily, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Behind M-21 was Takeo, who just smiled, murmuring an 'I'm sorry' while catching his wrists in an unfaltering grip. The sniper must've hid in his room, patiently waiting for the werewolf to come in order to put the plan into motion.

"G-get off me!" M-21 growled, trying to shove the hacker off him, yet his efforts were in vain, as he could not free his hands.

"Sorry, M-21, this is for your own good," Takeo smiled apologetically, not letting him escape his grasp, matching the werewolf's stubbornness and ceaseless efforts to free himself.

"Like hell it is!" M-21 scowled at him.

"Relax, it'll all be over in a minute," Tao snickered mischievously, bringing closer a brown paper bag they probably hid in his room before he got there. This was all planed! Those bastards…

The hacker then proceeded to unbutton M-21's shirt, the werewolf's eyes going wide, blushing furiously. He struggled even harder, but the sniper had a death grip on his wrists. Goddamn their superior strength! He could feel himself redden even more with each button that came undone, the hacker's long fingers working quick and precisely on them. They couldn't do this to him! He trusted them!

"Tao, I swear to god…" the werewolf began, squirming under him, "I'll kidnap your laptop and give it to Raizel to play with it!" he threatened, knowing the amount damage the noble could to the laptop, give his inexperience with such things and his natural tendency of randomly pushing buttons. If they ever wanted to destroy the Union's databases, they just had to give Raizel access to them and let him do as he pleased. His innocent 'ooo, what does this button do?' attitude was probably one of his most dangerous assets.

"Oh, you're a feisty one!" the hacker laughed at his threat, finishing with unbuttoning his shirt, "But even you're not that cruel to do such a thing," he wasn't, but that's not the point. The point was that he was just getting undressed against his will.

His breath hitched in his throat as Tao's hands gently brushed his side, back arching under his touch.

"You're ticklish!" Tao noticed, his devilish smile growing.

"No, I'm not" the werewolf defended himself, praying that they wouldn't use his weakness against him.

"Yes, you are. Tickle, tickle," the hacker said with an amused, yet menacing look.

"Let me –hyaaa," he let out a strange, high-pitched sound when the hacker's fingers returned to his side to tickle him. He bit his lip trying to suppress other such shameful sounds from escaping him, as the hacker continued to torment him. The sensation wasn't unpleasant but it made him squirm and arch under his touch, trying to get away from it. What was even worse, the tickling was making him giggle softly. He was a serious werewolf with a reputation to uphold! He didn't giggle! Behind him, the sniper chuckled lightly, his chest vibrating against the werewolf's back.

"S-stop it…" he breathed out, pleading them to stop the torture.

"Behave and I'll stop," the hacker negotiated, his fingers still lingering on the sensitive skin.

M-21 only glared, not answering him. Tao nodded at the sniper, who released his wrists for a fleeting second in order to fully remove his shirt. He tried to use that moment to escape, forgetting that Takeo's main enhancement was speed, getting caught once again.

Seeing as Tao went on removing his pants too, M-21 realized it was time to play dirty, since there was no escaping playing nice. All is fair in love and war, and this was war!

"Please…" he begged, turning his head to Takeo, putting on the most pitiful and puppy-like expression he could, hoping to strike a sensitive chord and impress him. He felt a little sorry for trying to make use of the sniper's good nature, but desperate times required desperate measures. He had quite the collection of dirty tricks up his sleeve and he was going to use every single one of them in order to get out of it.

The strategy worked, given the sniper's compassionate look. Takeo was about to reply, when Frankenstein appeared at the door, looking at them with a bewildered look. It was an appropriate reaction given what his children were doing: Tao was in the process of undressing M-21, Takeo was holding him by the wrists, and M-21 looked at him with a pleading/irritated expression that screamed 'help me or there will be collateral damage'. Although he would've normally done something, he chose not to ruin his day and simply closed the door, letting them to their devices.

M-21 was doomed. No one could help him now!

With a quick move, the hacker removed his pants, leaving him almost naked. He then reached out to the bag, taking several items from it. M-21 watched him with a shocked expression.

"No…" he almost whimpered.

"Sorry, we had to," the sniper whispered into his ear. "Just bear with it," he advised him.

He shut his eyes closed, biting his lips, praying to whatever merciful god was listening to just put him out of his misery. He felt Tao dress him up and knew it was too late to try to escape now, so he bravely endured it all, trying not to shiver when the cold material touched his skin.

"Now, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Tao smiled, as he finished. Both he and the sniper got up to admire their work.

M-21 was still on the floor, glaring icy dagger at them, panting as if he just ran a mile, with a lovely blush on his cheeks. He was wearing a sleeveless gray hoodie, with fur decorating its edges. The fur around the hood was white and thicker than the rest, making M-21 look like he had a mane. He had a black, spiked collar around his neck, with a little round, silver bell attached to it. The leather collar was paired with two black bracelets, which also were decorated with spikes. On his head, he had a headband with two fluffy wolf ears. While putting it on, they ruffled his hair so the plastic of the headband wasn't visible, but only the ears. The hoodie was matched with a pair of ripped black jeans, with silver studs and a silver chain decorating them. At the back of the jeans there was attached a bushy, puffy silver tail to complete the outfit.

"I'll get you for this," he growled threateningly. Well, as threatening as he could, given that he was a blushing mess.

"Later," the hacker brushed him off grinning, "Now we have a Halloween party to attend!" he announced proudly, with his hands on his hips.

"We should go and get our costumes," the sniper mentioned. "See you later, M," he waved at his comrade, as he was leaving the room.

"And don't take off the costume or we'll dress you again!" the hacker said in a singsong voice.

Uh, he was so going to make them pay for this!

THE END :)


End file.
